Vingança
by Ju Oliveira
Summary: Um one shot sobre a turbulenta relação de Hermione e Draco, onde Harry também tem algo a ver.TRADUÇÃO SLASH HPDM


****

Vingança

N.A.: _Este é um one-shot que fiz há bastante tempo. Sempre gostei muito da personagem Hermione e essa fic foi a ocasião perfeita para colocá-la em uma de minhas histórias fazendo algo mais interessante do que ser a fiel amiga de Harry, he, he. Enfim, espero que os agrade._

N/T: Essa fic não é minha. Trata-se de uma fic muitíssimo interessante da Lanthir, que me deu autorização para traduzir todas as fics dela. Portanto, pense muito bem antes de se aventurar com as histórias dessa autora ... se acaso eu descobrir - e ela, conseqüentemente - pode estar certo de que sua vida se tornará um verdadeiro inferno.

A propósito ... as personagens de Harry Potter e o seu mundo não pertence nem à Lanthir, nem a mim. Só estamos nos divertindo com eles, sem quaisquer fins lucrativos.

Se gostarem da leitura deixem um review ... se não gostarem também, afinal Lanthir e eu precisamos saber onde melhorar.

**__**

Vingança

O vento açoitava seus longos cabelos castanhos, enquanto dirigia como um bólido pela autopista. Não lhe importava que fizesse um frio maldito, nem que a neve começara a encharcar a tapeçaria do conversível. Havia algo no vento glacial do Norte que sempre lhe esvaziava a mente. E isso era justamente o que necessitava no momento.

Fazia menos de uma hora que Hermione havia matado Draco, seu amante há cinco anos. Havia sido no sexto ano que o sonserino a havido introduzido no lado escuro, acabando com os valores em que sempre havia crido; claro que ela estava consciente de sua parte da culpa. Sua paixão doentia pelo loiro a havia levado a abandonar todos em prol daquele que acreditava amar. Quão longínquo lhe parecia agora tudo isso, quase uma outra vida. As recordações das velhas brigas com Draco, o ódio que depois se converteu em pura e simples luxúria. Tudo havia começado no banheiro dos monitores, quando ela havia entrado antes de se dar conta de que já estava ocupado. Havia ficado boquiaberta ao ver a pele branca de Draco, um Davi nórdico que a fez sobressaltar-se para seu desgosto. O sonserino havia saído da banheiro escorrendo água e completamente nu, vociferando par que saísse, e antes que se dessem conta estavam encharcado em um duelo de varinhas. O resto passou muito rápido. Malfoy a desarmou, e um momento depois Hermione se viu respondendo ao beijo selvagem que o garoto lhe dava, pelo puro prazer de vê-la submissa e ter o controle que nunca havia tido com a garota; minutos depois Hermione perdia sua virgindade nas mãos de seu pior inimigo. Não foi algo forçado, e isso a fez sentir-se muito estranha, pois na verdade havia desfrutado o momento. Mas era algo que nunca imaginou fazer, nunca havia se considerado esse tipo de mulher. Sempre havia sido a boa Hermione, mas nunca havia se atrevido a atingir por instinto. Até aquele momento.

Bem, a partir desse episódio, a vida da garota mudou radicalmente. Não estando muito segura se amava Draco ou se era só pelos encontros apaixonados que ocorria entre os dois, tinha posto de lado tudo o que construíra até aquele momento. Não lhe importava que o sonserino fosse a pessoa mais volúvel que houvesse conhecido, que num momento dizia que a amava e no seguinte gritava com ela e a deixava só, chorando de dor. Uma só carícia daquelas deliciosas mãos bastava para que Hermione esquecesse e perdoasse tudo. Não sabia em que momento sua dignidade e seu auto-respeito havia desaparecido. A grifinória havia seguido Draco até mesmo ao inferno, e foi isso que a fez converter-se numa comensal. Malfoy sabia como manejá-la perfeitamente, e ainda que ela tivesse consciência de que o que fazia era errado, não podia deixar de sentir-se excitada com o perigo. Em companhia do sonserino descobriu coisas a respeito de si mesma que nunca havia imaginado, como sua facilidade para as Artes da Trevas e o prazer que sentia ao lutar para o Lorde Negro. Quando este declarou guerra contra Dumbledore, um ano mais tarde, todos os comensais tiraram as máscaras e lutaram abertamente do lado sombrio. Incluindo Hermione; nem sequer piscou quando lançou o _expelliarmus_ contra Rony, ou quando Harry foi capturado por Lord Voldemort. Sentia-se estranhamente vazia nesses momentos, como se não fosse ela que estivesse provocando semelhante destruição, e só a visse através de uma tela de televisão. Voldemort triunfou. Ela estava do lado certo, e agora poderia ter todo o poder que sonhou na companhia de Draco. Sentia-se tão feliz que nem sequer contestou seu amante quando ele não a deixou ver como acabava com Harry. O Senhor da Trevas já havia usado tudo o que o menino-que-sobreviveu poderia lhe oferecer, e convertido em uma mera sombra do que fora um dia, entregou-o a seus aliados, como o dono que joga um osso a seus cachorros.

Harry quase morreu enquanto passava de tortura em tortura, de mão em mão, mas quando chegou a Draco e Hermione, milagrosamente ainda respirava. A garota se aborreceu rápido, não tinha graça torturar alguém que não gritava. Era como apunhalar um morto, assim deixou que Draco fizesse o que quisesse do grifinório. Eram os últimos da lista, foi assim que quando viu que seu amante levava Harry ao bosque detrás da Mansão Malfoy, não disse nada. Certamente ele o daria para os abutres comer ou algo assim. "Quão equivocada estava", pensou com amargura. As lágrimas ameaçavam sair se não se controlasse. Respirou fundo e acelerou ainda mais, saindo numa área onde já não havia neve. Os automóveis avançavam velozes em ambos os lados dela, e se permitiu observar seus ocupantes. Uma anciã decrépita que invadia a metade de sua pista a direita, do outro lado, um jovem loiro, quase tanto quanto Draco havia sido.

Draco ... a dor foi quase insuportável ao recordar. Um dor tão aguda como a que sentiu ao surgir na Mansão e descobrir Draco e Harry na cama. Como ele pudera fazer isso com ela, que tanto havia dado a ele? Draco nunca odiara Harry, sempre o amara e sempre a havia enganado. Era o maldito espião que havia buscado por anos, inclusive Severus morrera pelos falsos encargos que lhe impuseram. O disfarce arrogante e frio de Draco havia sido bom, muito bom. E ela, havia abandonado tudo por ele, crendo em idéias que Malfoy nunca creu. E pensar que ela muito imbecil descobriu seu jogo só porque ele esquecera de colocar os feitiços protetores pertinentes ao quarto.

Hermione sentiu que a raiva se mesclava a dor, até bloquear todo pensamento coerente em sua cabeça. Imagens de Draco protegendo Harry no fim das contas, enquanto ela lançava a maldição assassina. Seu ódio se concentrou mais ao ver os corpos nus dos garotos estendidos sobre o lençol, com o olhar vazio da morte em seus olhos, mas sem soltarem-se do estreito abraço que tentarão proteger-se um ao outro. As lágrimas cobriram a visão do doce rosto de Draco, a expressão serena com que iria para o túmulo.

E agora ali estava ela, dirigindo com excesso de velocidade o elegante Audi prateado de Draco, uma das poucas coisas trouxas que apreciava de verdade. Sequer sabia porque o roubara, estava tão aturdida ao sair da Mansão que só atinou pegar o automóvel e sair em disparada dali.

Hermione conjurou um lenço e assoou o nariz, secando também as lágrimas. Podia mover a penas as mãos, pois o ar frio estava fazendo efeito nele, enregelando-a. Enquanto pensava aonde ia agora, viu de relance algo ... no mesmo momento em que ela apercebia-se o que estava se passando, o fantasma de Draco, de cor branco perolada, introduzia-se no automóvel da anciã. A mulher gritou aterrorizada, e virou bruscamente na direção de Hermione.

A garota sentiu o terrível impacto enquanto Draco cravava seus olhos incrivelmente cinzentos nela e sorria de forma sinistra. Hermione tentou pegar o volante novamente, mas como não havia posto o cinto de segurança, o choque lançou-a ao banco do passageiro e ela não o alcançava. Agora, o Audi derrapava de lado no asfalto molhado, e ela buscava desesperadamente sua varinha no bolso da jaqueta, mas suas mãos geladas a traíram.

Tarde demais.

Um segundo depois, o automóvel capotou e Hermione sentiu que saía e caia sobre a estrada. Sentiu com se rompesse até o último de seus ossos com o incrível impacto. O fantasma de Draco flutuou em frente a ela, e viu através dele como o auto vinha em sua direção.

Tem medo da morte, Hermione? - foi a última coisa que a garota escutou antes do conversível cair sobre ela.

****

Fim

N/A.: Oo, esse dia me excedi nas doses de Marlboro e café preto. XD Beijinhos e obrigada por ler!


End file.
